


Mistress Mary

by catty_the_spy



Category: Stargate: Universe
Genre: F/M, Kid!Fic, future!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catty_the_spy/pseuds/catty_the_spy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment for a new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistress Mary

“How does she look?” Lisa asks, leaning into Ronald’s chest.  
  
“Beautiful.”   
  
He takes her hand in his and together they run their fingers over their daughter’s face, tracing her eyes and nose and ears. They run their hands over ten fingers and ten toes, gently stroke her soft downy hair.  
  
“She’s got lighter skin than me,” Ronald says. “And she has your eyes. She looks a lot like you.”  
  
“I wish I could….”  
  
She sighs shakily, and Ronald kisses her neck.  
  
They trace her tiny eyebrows. Their hands are on her cheek when Lisa feels her yawn.  
  
Lisa smiles and hugs the baby closer to her chest. “Hi Mary. Hi baby.”  
  
Maybe it’s silly to have a baby on a starship in the middle of nowhere, with few resources and fewer supplies, but…  
  
Holding Mary to her chest, Ronald’s arms wrapped around them both, Lisa can’t find it in her to regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WAFF-A-Thon on LJ back in March.


End file.
